Untouched love: An assassin's story
by xsecretbellex
Summary: this is only the first few chapters; you play a templar born child named Belle. this is my first fanfiction, im open to all reviews. let me know if you would like more x


we start this story with a small letter by Belle Lolita Starrick addressed to Evie Frye;

"Dear Evie Frye,

I write to you as not as an enemy but as an informer, my father is aware of the fall of Maxwell Roth as he was killed on the night of the 14th as you are aware the culprit is your brother a master hunter, I was there that night and as an outsider looking in I urgently ask you to hear me out.

Following our private meeting I would like to request you to another outside hide park on the 16th of this month, I have something that may interest you.

Forever grateful,

Belle x"

Chapter one

bittersweet

After this letter was received, Evie agreed to this meeting

Following the events of the 16th as night fell over London, the templars still holds London in their hands. Jacob is scaling the London brothels he is left as he walks in the girl's swoon and sway over him foreboding the harlet's curse;

"oh Mr Frye your back!". Once says kissing his neck

"my dear I couldn't simply leave u". he says smiling

"come now, lets put some of that muscle to good use". She takes Jacobs hands and pulls him upstairs creating a night of endless pleasure.

The sunrises a bloody colour over Big Ben and the towering buildings of London and young Starrick's day has just begun. Belle is putting on her corset and undergarments when her father enters;

"belle". He says sternly

"what is it father". Belle responds with curiosity

"I trust you that your upholding the order and not engaging with the assassins plague"

"of course, not father"

"you're my only child I don't want you hurt"

"I know father you remind me that I look like mum all the time"

As lord Starrick leaves to let his daughter finish changing she puts on her hidden blade.

"the templars shall fall, we shall rise London shall be free of all her sadness, melancholy and mystery". Belle puts on her robes that give her strength and hope and she swiftly leaves the home and sets out on her own leaving behind what she was raised to do.

Chapter two

Love is something dark

Belle wonders the streets alone that night she is under strict rules of Evie to keep her distance from the creed and for her to work on the side, undercover for her protection little did she know something is leaning towards her, Jacob jumps out on her and pounces tackling her to the floor

"hey what the fuck is your problem"  
"I'm sorry templar"  
"I am no templar I'm under strict rules from you sister to keep a low profile from the assassins and the temlpar order"  
"so you're the spy"  
"yet again I am not a spy". Belle kicks Jacob off her and they engage in a fearful fight with both sides not giving up. Belle round house kicks Jacob and draws blood from his nose, Jacob kicks her disarming belle in the process and belle falls back, she flips herself back up and kicks Jacob and deflects his attacks and as Jacob lies there on the ground he sees belle walk up to his body on the floor and her body has a sexy badass walk, small hips, flat stomach, small hips, nice ass, nice big but perky tits, thin sweet neck, well highlighted face, brown long hair, fair blue eyes, peach cheeks, sexy devil red lips, belle is clearly still a virgin as her body is a wonderland for a lovers hands to walk and explore, Jacobs eyes wonder her body exploring every know detail sketching it like it's the last time they will meet, belle leaps on him and draws her phantom blade.

"look I don't want to fight you Mr Frye"  
"go on finish me Starrick"  
"I am not a resemblance to my father"  
"prove it….". Jacob says with a pleasurable rage

His strong, manly, sexy voice sent chills down belles' spine. She knocks off his hood and staring straight back at her was a handsome bad boy face with the softest light brown eyes, smooth slick back brown hair, brown sideburns forming around his face, lips that can pierce a lovers mouth, strong grip that makes a woman, his chest wasn't flat his chest however was strong built up with muscles, this is what belle likes in a man and it appears she has met her match .

"if I was like my father, I would have killed you by now". Belle moves off Jacob and stands to her feet and Jacob pauses for a minute before coming up with a response

"I was going to say that you fight well for being a woman"  
"funny I could say the same about you". Belle smirks and climbs up the building, Jacob follows his next conquest, but she escapes his eyes and loses her to the night sky.

Chapter three

Romancing

The following morning Jacob wakes up to his whore next to him and immediately walks out where Evie and Henry are lightly kissing

"will you two go get a room for fuck sake"  
"how about you stop wasting your money in brothels and women". That minute Jacobs whore runs out and Evie looks at him

"what did I tell you, stop brining your whores' home"  
"stop brining your whores' home". Jacob mimics his older sister but under his sweet persona he wants to make belle his and make her into a woman and not a little girl anymore.

During a walk Jacob encounters belle holding a basket with roses she is wearing a white and pink puffy dress with a white parasol and she looks like a true lady like a cherry blossom in bloom.

"nice to see you looking beautiful belle"  
"thank you Jacob I didn't expect to see you here"  
"I come her to escape Evie when she's with Henry"  
" well that's always a suitable answer". Belle walks away from him and Jacob follows;

"now let's say we spend the day with each other"  
"aren't you busy"  
"not right now my dear". Belle walks around Jacob and they flirt

"do you ever take your robes off"  
"yes only when im interested in a woman"

"so you want me then tonight"  
"yes I do"  
belle and Jacob get closer to each other not holding back and Jacob grabs her ass

"alright Jacob you can spend the day with me"  
"ill make it worth your while tonight my love"  
"im sure you will"  
they share a small kiss and walk out hand in hand walking together and sharing stories about their love interests.

Chapter four

Night with Jacob

After spending the whole day with Jacob, he takes Belle back to his and they are laughing, and he leads her into his bedroom;

"...Jacob what about Evie, will she know I'm here"  
"of course not belle. Now shhh". Jacob runs his fingers down her lips admiring her breasts in the process

"just kiss me Jacob"

Jacob kisses belle feeling and tasting her lips on his, he runs his hands through her hair taking it down in the process their kiss is rough and hard, and they pull away and are heavy breathing, feeling each other's breath on their own. His hands move down her front and unlaces her dress while biting her neck, belle helplessly moans as she feels herself giving herself into Jacob.

He grabs her breasts and belle starts to strip him of his clothes and she pushes him on the bed and starts to kiss and bite his neck and bites his lip and Jacob puts his hands through her hair and whispers to her;

"I want you, will you be my salvation the end to me."  
"yes I will Jacob"

Belle kisses Jacob and they start to make out tongue on tongue, breath on breath, body on body. Jacob roles over so he's on top of belle and he rips off her clothes and he moves down her body biting, sucking her body, he reaches her vagina and slides two fingers inside her and belle moans and he starts to finger her while licking and sucking her clit and Jacob feels her falling for him and her vagina is so wet and welcoming Jacob moans with pleasure and belle reaches climax and cums all over his fingers, he pulls out and licks her cum off his fingers and takes out his big rock hard cock and slides it into belle and she whimpers at the feel of his cock inside her and she starts to think of his cum getting all over her pussy and making her a woman, belle Jacobs arms and digs her nails into his arms.

Jacob starts to thrust and belle moans in pleasure as he works inside her pussy and he gets faster and harder and belle's moans move into screams and intense moans and Jacob finally cums inside her pussy and they feel his cum rushing through her body and pussy and thy both moan in pleasure and Jacob roles off her and they cuddle up next to each other and Jacob put his arm around her.


End file.
